Beneath the Rising Sun
by XxAngelMaexX
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly realized your life had been flipped upside down? What if your parents didn't remember you exist and all your friends thought you were crazy? Above all that, what if you had the WORST mutant power that you could possible imagine? One that causes pain to everyone you're around? This OC copes with all of this, along with the drama that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is the first fanfic I've posted on this site. I don't know really how things work** **on this site in particular (I'm such a noob.) soooooo sorry if I mess anything up. Mmkay? Also, can you guys try NOT flaming for a change? Constructive criticism is really what I need. Well, I honestly can't believe you read the whole note, I never do. Please** **review!**

Chapter 1

Do you know that feeling where you feel physical pain even though what you're going through is all emotional? That feeling there your limbs feel like they don't work anymore, you can feel your heart pounding in your eardrums and you just can't tolerate anything at all? I'm sure you know what pain this is. This, my friends, is called the first day of school. You all know the pain of getting up early in the morning after sleeping in for three months, and I think that we can agree that it's pretty damn brutal. This is how I feel today. Most kids would feel good in their 'Cute new preppy outfits' and they'd probably, like, go up to their friends and hug them saying how they missed them so much even though they hung out all summer, but I'm not included in the normal kids category. I honestly can't stand normal people. Of all the horrors God brought upon the earth, other people has got to be the worst.

An hour or two later, I sit in home room class staring at the clock. _First day of the tenth grade and I'm ALREADY bored as hell,_ I think to myself. Honestly, nothing could possibly be worse than social studies. That is, except for trig and biology. My body wants me to scream _BLOODY MURDER _but of course I know better. Apparently, it would have been better if I had listened to myself right then and screamed. I look around the room, and I see the walls melt and contort into randomized shapes. Just then, I scream as my vision blurs. I throw my hands up to my face and wipe my eyes to free myself of the illusion, but then I withdraw my hand I see that it is covered in a think, crimson substance. Blood gushes out from my eyelids and my vision blurs itself again. The walls continue to do their crazy twirling and I start to feel sick to the stomach. Then, it suddenly stops. The teacher carries on lecturing us about the Czech of Slovakia or something as if the whole freaky incident had never happened. Am I going insane?

The rest of the day goes fairly normally, or at least as normal as high school gets (This meaning not very). Every time I ask somebody about the seeing something off putting in class they just deny anything ever happened. It's beginning to freak me out. When I get to my driveway from the short walk home, my parents are standing on the porch. I decide that I'd better not bother them so I go into the back yard, hoping for some peace and quiet for a change. I don't think my parents even notice that I had arrived home. I walk past our silvery-grey car and throw my backpack on the manicured lawn. My dog Guppy rushes out his doggy door to greet me, with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, as usual.

"Gup, you aren't supposed to be outdoors without anyone's permission you silly dog." I scold him. Scolding, however, is not very effective when you use a baby voice. Anyways, I escort him back inside and leave my book bag outside.

Later, I lie in bed. Suddenly the door opens and my mother, Priscilla, walks into my room. I recoil a little bit when the shrieks at the top of her lungs.

"Daryl! There's a girl in our house!" Well duh, I DO live here. Then, my dad runs in carrying his hemp belt raised high and mighty above his head. He strikes me, with all the strength left in his middle aged body. I scream.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" I feel blood tears rolling down my cheeks again. Then, he says something a girl never wants to hear her father say.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

Its hours later and the slashes on my side are still open and bleeding. The walls are melting like they did in the classroom wherever I walk. There's so much blood pouring out of my eyes that all I can see is red liquid. There's no escaping this, whatever it is. There's been a pounding in the back of my head ever since I had run from my parents, but now it's getting more intense. Then, a deep, echoey voice rings inside of my ears.

"Aubrey Elaine Richardson. Do not resist my telepathic message, for I mean you no harm. My name is Charles Xavier, and I am like you. We here at the Xavier Institute know about your recent troubles and wish to offer you a helping hand in these difficult times. Come to Bayville, New York as soon as you can." The message ends there, and I am left dizzy. The only part of the message that isn't fuzzy in my head is the name of a place: Bayville.

**Author Note: Well? How was it? Please review! Yes, I DID have to say it again. Also, I might need help in the near future. I'm not quite sure what I should make Aubrey's code name. If you wish to be a part of this, just message me. I'll be sure to give you credit for anything you help with! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Sorry that the last chapter was pretty short, I had to study for a test which I had already held back to the last minute. I'm hoping that this one will be a bit longer, y'know.**

**Soleana: Ermahgerd. I love you. It would have taken me forever to come up with a name, and that's like perfect. Thank you so so so so SO much!****  
**

Chapter 2

Living on the streets is definitely not as easy as people make it look. I've been losing a lot of blood from those incidents, and they don't just stop on their own now. I have to concentrate REALLY hard. Without the money for a doctor, I could run out of blood any minute now. It's been giving me mad headaches... Ugh. My clothes are already tattered. Stupid Forever 21, with their low quality clothes and whatnot. I've been spending my spare time on library computers searching Google Maps for Bayville. I discovered that it's in New York, which he voice might have told me. I guess I've got a long trip ahead of me.

I currently stand on the side of the interstate with my arm held out and my thumb pointed upwards. A white van with locks on the back doors slows to let me in. Itmight just be my imagination, but I think I hear crying coming from somewhere close. The van stops and the window rolls down. Inside, I see a middle aged man with a combover and a pedo-stache.

"Where ya goin'?" He says, leaning out the window to spit some tobacco. This is the grossest man alive, for God's sake.

"I think I'll pass." I say, not making any attempt to hide my disgust. He snorts and drives away. Across the street, I see a Ford with a flat tire. Finally some salvation... I walk over. Standing by the car is a woman, probably in her early twenties. She looks like a nice person, so hey, why not?

"Hey, you need some help?" I smile. Damn, bring polite is hard work. She doesn't respond. In fact, she doesn't even move. I put my hand on her shoulder and she suddenly goes limp, lying on her back. Blood trickles down her face, coming from any hole it can find. I probably should call an ambulance, but instead I give a bloodcurdling scream, no pun intended, and drive off in her car to get away from the corpse. Sadly, I don't get very far. Screw her for not having a spare tire! Looking out into the distance, I see lights. Yes! A town!

After a ten minute walk or so, the small villa reveals itself. It takes me a mere five minutes to find a second hand store. I run in and find a comfortable looking outfit, leggings and a hoodie, and go to change. Jesus, I look horrible. My black hair is matted, and I have dark circles under my green eyes. my old clothes are shredded and dirty, like my skin. I haven't bathed in forever... I throw on the new clothes. They fit my athletic figure well, surprisingly. I rush out and pay the cashier with a small fraction of the money I had found in the woman's glove box. She had a couple hundred dollars in there, which I'm really thankful for. I walk through the streets and see a bed and breakfast. I walk in, glad to be somewhere comfortable.

"Hi, I'd like a room please." I say. The man at the counter says nothing and hands me a key.

"First door on the left down that hall." He points me in the right direction.

"Room's on the house, tell your friends!" He calls behind me. Ugh, cheap marketing schemes these days. I open the door and throw myself on the bed. All I can hear is the white noise from the street, just like home. No, I shouldn't say that. I have no home now, I have no home.

The next morning, I wake up to the softness of a warm bed, a nice sensation that I haven't felt in months. I stand up, brush my hair and put on my hoodie. In the mirror, I notice that the bags under my eyes are gone, and I have an overall decent appearance. That really isn't normal for me. Funny, the street noise is gone too. Maybe I'm just imagining it. I look back to the mirror and see an all too familiar sight: blood. Streaming out of my ears at a fast rate. I'm hearing voices now, they all tell me to go home. They get louder and louder, screaming at me that I have to leave this place and go back to my family. the edges of my vision darken, the blackness spreading from the corners of my eyes. Reality fades and I pass out.

"Is she alive?"

"I'm not sure... Who did the professor say this is again"

"Dunno, I think it was something LeBlanc."

"Sounds right to me."

"I wonder what her mutation is."

"Give the poor girl some space, children. She's just waking up, and she'll want to know what's going on, and where she is."

My vision is still a blur and there's a ringing in my ears, but one thing's for sure; I'm not alone. I sit up, and I can see a bit clearer now. I'm sitting in what looks to be an infirmary, and there are four kids huddling around me. Tilting my head I can see that there's also a man in a wheelchair and an African woman in the room.

"Aubrey, this is Ororo, Bobby, Rahne, Amara and Tabitha. You mustn't worry, for we do not wish to harm you. I am Professor Charles Xavier. You see, we are all mutants, and so are you. I will explain further when you're fully conscious, but for now, you must sleep." I just nod, not sure why I'm actually listening to him. There's a light prodding in the back of my head and my eyelids begin to droop. Before I fall back asleep, I hear Ororo mutter four insignificant words.

"Welcome to the Institute."

**Author Note: Crap... This update is really late! Super sorry guys. School's a bitch. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Again, I apologize for the late update. I'll try to write the next chapter really fast to make up for it (Pfft, it probably won't happen. I've got major writers block already)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Guess who broke their promise? That's right. This girl right here! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys. I haven't been able to write recently because of my sprained wrist. I promised a quick update, and I didn't deliver. My bad! I probably should have told you guys this: The story takes place in an AU where all the events of the series happened, except the human race never found out about mutants. Otherwise, everything has happened, including Apocalypse. Anyways, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

I don't know what it is with me and waking up in places where I didn't fall asleep. This morning, it's a posh looking room with deep violet walls and a grey carpet flooring. The blankets have been neatly pulled over me, with a mother's care. Not a bad place to wake up, actually. There's a knock at the door and I head the knob twist. In comes Professor Xavier, I think that's his name at least, and he stops beside my bed.

"Good, you're up." he says, smiling kindly at me. I have a throbbing headache, not to mention a huge wad of confused brain cells.

"Alright, spill it. What is this place?" I ask, sitting up. I glare at him, hoping for an answer.

"Yes, I probably do owe you an explanation. Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It is a school for mutants, like you and I. There are many oth-"

"I'll stop you right there. Mutants? That's only in the movies." I laugh at the idea of it, mutants... ha!

"No, it is quite true. Have you seen anything strange lately?" he says intently, looking into my eyes, vigilant as a hawk. My mind races through all the weird phenomenon that have happened recently. My blood problem, that poor woman on the side of the road, the houses melting, my parents forgetting about me...

"Yes, yes, that's it. Keep thinking about what you've seen." he grins at me.

"How did you know I was thinking of those?"

"You see, my dear, I am a telepath, and a powerful one at that. Let me explain your gift, or at least what I think it is. Your body has been rejecting it's blood, for it does not need it anymore. You will have random bleeding for about five months, I expect. However, since you don't seem to require a pulse, you seem to be able to steal other people's."

"You lost me at telepath."

"Let me put this simply. You can control blood flow. Much like a hydrokinetic controls water, or a telekinetic can move things with his or her mind."

"Cool... But what about the houses melting? That doesn't explain why they melted."

"Those houses deteriorated, or melted, as a side effect from a loss of blood. When you lose a lot of blood rapidly, it can cause hallucinations."

"Well, that's true at least. Why don't my parents know who I am anymore?"

"After all of your little expulsions, I erased the memory of the people who had seen it with my telepathic abilities."

"My parents never saw me."

"You can never be too safe, my dear. We must keep mutant-kind a secret to humanity." I stare at him for a moment. He erased me from my parents memory just to keep his little secret. No, I can't do this. I stand up and storm out of the room, passing a few confused teenagers on my way. I'm fairly sure I saw a blue one... weird. As I run out the door, one of the kids comes after me.

"Like, where are you going? Professor closed campus today." somebody with a thick valley girl accent comes up to me, and I turn around. She has brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and she's wearing a black jumpsuit with a purple torso, along with a belt with an X on it.

"Um, what are you wearing?" I ask, clearly confused. Nobody should EVER wear that in public.

"It's my uniform. I'm Kitty, by the way. Wait, hey! You never answered my question!"

"I'm leaving. I don't even know you guys, I don't know why I should stay." I say, turning away and picking up my pace. She doesn't follow me this time. I look back, and she looks mildly hurt. No, I don't need to feel sympathy. Emotions are for the weak. I run away onto the streets of Bayville, completely unsure of where to go.

After about an hour of exploration, I realize that I'm completely and utterly lost. _Screw it,_ I think to myself. _I'll stop here for directions._ I walk up to a house, with a sign out front. It said something about a brotherhood of some sort... whatever. I knock on the door. It takes almost a minute for someone to answer. I'm just about to give up, when the door opens. Standing in front of me is a short, spindly boy with pale skin and medium length brown hair. Far from good looking.

"'Ey, who're you?" He says.

"I need directions. Is there anywhere I can stay the night in this dump of a city?" I ask, making no attempt to hide my disgust.

"Toad, who is it?" This time, it's a girl's voice. A teenager with short black hair comes to the door. She looks about my height. It bothers me how much red she's wearing... ugh.

"I dunno, some city girl lookin' for a place to stay, babycakes." He sticks out an abnormally long tongue and catches a fly.

"Wait, you're a mutant?" I ask, only slightly less disgusted than before.

"Yeah, are you?" The girl looks surprised.

"Apparently. I don't know how do control my powers though." I don't need to lie to them, they may be a help.

"Come in," she grins. "You can stay with us for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Next time I say I'll update it soon, just... don't believe me. In fact, don't expect fast updates ever again. Luckily, school is over in about 2 weeks. Whoopdy doo, that probably won't change anything. I'm a slow writer, and I accept that. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

I've been sitting in my room for what has to have been about three days. Sadly, it's just a Harry Potter style room under the stairs with no windows, so there's no real way to tell. Outside my door, I hear some of the other people in this house talking to an unknown woman.

"So, she just showed up at the doorstep, and you invited her to stay with us? Wanda, I thought you were smarter than that. For all you know, she could be a spy for Charles. She leaves tomorrow, end of discussion."

"But Mystique, she didn't seem like one of those X-Freaks, just a neutral mutant. There's nothing wrong with them, it's not like they actually do any harm."

"Do you even know this pest's power? It's highly possible that she's incredibly dangerous. We could be on the verge of total annihilation."

"Trust me, if she were capable of that, she would have done it by now. Seriously, no need to freak out."

"Silence, Pietro. Your opinion in this matter is unnecessary. Just... Go up to your room and stay out of this."

There's a noise of someone stomping up the stairs, just extremely fast. So far, the only people I've actually heard in the conversation were Wanda, whom I appreciate, Mystique, who seems like a total asshole, and Pietro, who I had no idea existed. I hear the click of a lock, and the door swings open slowly.

"Hello, are you still here?"

"Of course, where would I have gone? It's not like you guys have given me much freedom. I've been in here forever!"

"You've only been here for an hour." A tall, muscular boy with greasy brown hair walks into the room. Upon further inspection, I see that he's covered in oil. Obviously, he's the one in this house that's obsessed with cars. There's always one of those, when there's roommates. He boyishly grins at me and crosses his arms, suddenly looking slightly more serious.

"Why have you come here?" He intrigues. I liked him a lot better when he wasn't my interrogator.

"Why do you want to know?" I figure I'd best keep my answers vague, if I choose to answer at all. I don't want these people to have my whole life story on their hands, for reasons that I have yet to discover for myself. They seem nice, after all, but I'm not the type to immediately trust someone just after meeting them. Especially not when I've recently discovered the existence of mutants, let alone the fact that I AM one.

"It's just, I'm interested in you. I know a lot of people, but I've never met you. In fact, I've never even seen you around town. The thing is, when some random mutant that's not from around here shows up at my doorstep, I'm gonna be at least a little bit curious. Now, answer me, please?

"Hm. I've never met you before either, have I? Really, I had no idea you existed before this encounter. Why don't you tell me your name, and a little bit about yourself?

"No way, I asked you a question first! That's how discussions work, now answer me and I'll answer you." Seriously, man. Don't get your man-panties in a twist.

"Jesus Christ, I hate this. I came here from... another town, after having created bursts of odd phenomenon. My parents, sort of, disowned me after a while. Then, I set out in order to find someone who would accept me for who I am, rather than reject me for what I am. Good enough?"

"Um, sure. That's enough information for now." He stands up and I grab his arm, digging into his skin with my unmanicured nails.

"You never answered my question, dipshit. Sit back down." He obeys, obviously taken aback by how straight I was with him, getting to the point rather than messing around.

"Alright, Lance Alvers. Can I leave now?" He gives me a pleading look, with those puppy dog eyes I used to give my mom when I wanted something I knew she wouldn't let me have.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I asked for more than just your name. Tell me your story, why YOU'RE here. I don't want to be the only one spilling my guts here, okay? So, why don't you ditch the cuteness act and just cut to the chase, will you?" I lift my eyebrows and stare intensely into his eyes, which seem to twitch. It's as if he's scared of me, or something.

"Um, okay... Do I really have to?" The look on my face answers that question without words.

"Great. I'm Lance Alvers. My codename is Avalanche, because I can create earthquakes if I concentrate. That's my mutant ability, and that's all you get on the 'powers' topic. I assume you've never met Kitty Pride, but you'll see her if you decide that you want to get a good education here in Bayville. Anyways, I come from the same town as her, and we've been on and off in a relationship for a while now."

"Let me stop you there. What's this town you speak of?"

"Gee, you'll have to ask her." I get it. He's trying to play it off, doing what I do. He's not going to give me a straight answer to all of my questions, so I'll have to be more indirect about what I ask him. I sigh, and look at his smug face, intent on getting some answers.

"Who else lives in this house, anyway?"

"Well, there's Pietro, Wanda, Todd, Fred and I. Then there's Tabitha, on occasions. Also, there's Mystique, who's a total dickhead that won't let us have any free will. She's the reason we're all together though, so I guess we owe it to her for keeping us friends. I use the term 'friends' loosely, by the way."

"Alright, one more question."

"Yes?"

"Can I have some food?" He smiles, and laughs at my childish antics. Taking me by the wrist, we stand up in unison and run to the kitchen. Even though Lance seems like a total douche, I'm happy to have made at least one acquaintance in this house.

**Author's note: Well, there you have it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon (Refer to the earlier note). Well, Leave a review, and that's really all I have to say on the matter. Later, y'all!**


End file.
